


We Will be Waiting

by BoxofButtons



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, Mentions of genocide, Reaper on Rannoch - Freeform, Reapers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxofButtons/pseuds/BoxofButtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of the Reaper on Rannoch. In all it's broken overwhelming Vastness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will be Waiting

It was so loud, they all were screaming, had been screaming. They couldn't remember their names. They didn't think seperately anymore. They only remembered and **_screamed_**.

_The great library crashing down, the high domed roof collapsing in a choking, cloying, dustcloud._

_The silence of the harvest season for the Weliki crops interupted by the great and terrible sound as one of those things hurtled into his parents farmhouse._

_Her seventh naming celebration erupting in fire and flames as her father, her mother, were charred into ash by the red beam._

_His best friend dying, choking on the iridesant blood in his mouth in this stars forsaken foxhole as more and more of those **things** came at their position._

_The smoke billowing as his son-_

_-was with her baby at the hospital when th-_

_-unning for their lives, even as they ended all aroun-_

_-only wanted to protect them, but couldn't even do that ri-_

_-maybe the next cycle cou-_

_-never got to meet my daughter before we were deployed to th-_

_-he Innusanon are no more, **we** are no mo-_

_It hurt. It Hurt. It Hurt! IT HURT ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHUR-_

They were drowned out by the greater voice, the starchild within, demanding they fight again. They couldn't disobey, they were driven beyond disobeying. If this one speck had to die to stop the pain, the chaos in their head, then this speck would die.

The first strike however made them pause, the physical pain giving clarity to their tortured, wounded, collective soul.

This... _human_ wouldn't. This one couldn't.

They will not let it.

For the first time since they were reborn into this waking horror, they saw. It would not be so terrible to die here on this dusty planet, with rocks that were so like Haspara, so like the homeworld-

" **shut up"**

They obeyed the voice even as the sky rained down hell, the pain wouldn't go away until they obeyed.

This one speck however bested them, and they fell, blissfully to the sandy ground. The voice had abandoned them. They were broken and far from sanity but it was quieter. The screams were ragged breath now.

They turned their great red eye to the speck, and spoke.

"Shepard."

This one would fail, the cycle never ended, this one Shepard would not comprehend. They were order the speck was was chaos, they had denied it and were proven wrong. It was inevitable. They were... they were saving them.

_smoke, ash, fire, destruction, the chaos of the machines invading, they all fought in their own way, they fought, they fight, fight it, FIGHT IT, FIGHT IT, FIGHT IT_

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** _  
_

The speck denied that organics and synthetics had to fight. Hand slicing down from shoulder to opposite hip in an emphatic movement.

"The battle for Rannoch disproves your assertion."

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_

They had thought their fight gone long ago, but the roaring swell of voices, their one voice now, rose and crashed against the part of them that had lied, had hurt them, had reaped and destroyed and had caused CHAOS.

And it was gone.

They felt a joy, they would die in a strange body, on a strange world, but they would rest, and they would die free. They had to tell this Shepard, the Shepard, the Guard and Guide in their final push to freedom, something, anything.

"Finish your war. We will be waiting."

_And then we, the Innusanon, will thank you one day. By the stars, we so swear it._

And it was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble written out of nowhere this summer. Didn't want to lose it so I'm tossing it up here.


End file.
